


Something Old, Something New

by elisi



Series: Because Cavemen Have Fire [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angel is a domineering bastard, But they are demons, M/M, Slash, Spike is a minx, The past is never past, Vampire Sex, Vampires are hot, mentions of non-con and bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi
Summary: In Chapter 7 of 'Because Cavemen Have Fire' there was a flashback, detailing how Spike and Angel ended up in bed together. This is the continuation of that scene, and casts further light on why they are unwilling to discuss their 'relationship' with Buffy, later.For those not familiar with the original story, all you need to know is that Spike and Angel survived the battle in the alley and then went underground, hiding from W&H. Angel retreated into himself, brooding, but after 5 weeks Spike had had enough and one night decided to get things moving. He did a speech thing and... was rather eloquent and persuasive. This tells of what happened next.





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for **decade_of_spike** for Spike's ten year anniversary (September 29th 2007). 
> 
> Have marked as 'mature' although there is nothing explicit at such - but the general arc of the story will get darker, and I'd rather be safe than sorry. And there are mentions of non-con.
> 
> Also I decided to make banners for the following stories myself. My knowledge is fairly basic, but I wanted the imagery/caps to be right.
> 
> My beta was KathyH, who was (as always) wonderful.

The room was small and dirty. Angel could smell three different kinds of blood, and hear a faint scream of pain from down the corridor. The wall behind him was cold and rough, and the floor he was sitting on damp. He could sense that outside the sun had just risen.

But in front of him was Spike, and however much Angel tried he could not block him out. Angel’s head was full of Spike’s arguments, and Spike’s touch and scent were drowning out the rest of the world. Slowly he could feel the resistance he’d been clinging to fading away, because what could he do? Where else could he go?

“Angel, you’re a demon... just for _once_ follow your blood!” Spike said earnestly, before slowly leaning in to kiss him. 

And Angel closed his eyes and complied.

*****

Being kissed by Spike was a wholly new experience that Angel wasn’t quite sure how to classify. Of course Angelus had in years past plundered sweet William’s mouth in his quest to dominate everything. But this... this was different. As Spike felt Angel give in he deepened the kiss, and before Angel knew what he was doing he’d wrapped his arms around the younger vampire, pulling him as close as could be. Somewhere at the back of his mind was the thought that it was no wonder Buffy had slept with him...

But the thought of Buffy - soft, warm, _living_ Buffy - was only there for a moment. She was gone - just like Darla and Cordy and Nina and every other woman he had ever loved or wanted. And in their stead there was now this cool, masculine and _familiar_ contact that stirred him in ways he couldn’t describe. The pull came from a place deeper and darker than other impulses, and he tried his best not to dwell on what exactly this meant as he let himself be carried away in its smooth current.

When they finally broke apart - and how long had it been since he’d not had to break because his partner needed to breathe? - Spike smiled up at him triumphantly, pure wicked lust in his eyes. Angel suddenly remembered him using exactly the same look on Harmony before they’d run off to their ‘nooner’... and ye Gods he was as helpless as she. Except he was no little girl. In a flash he dragged both of them off the floor, before slamming Spike up against the wall, holding him in place with his own body, renewing the kiss. And contrary to every memory he had of William, Spike resumed his efforts, passionately responding as he began tugging at Angel’s belt. ‘Following his blood’ was rapidly becoming less of an instruction and more of an unbearable need. He remembered this - getting lost in this body, this feeling. And although it was new - although it was not him asserting his will, pushing William, but rather Spike pulling him along - he could feel all the old impulses flood back... because Spike _felt_ the same as William, _tasted_ the same, _smelt_ the same. And Angel... Angel felt the walls (always shaky these days) between himself and Angelus rapidly tumble down. 

As the tight control he imposed on himself unravelled with alarming speed, Angel found himself pushing harder, gripping tighter and revelling deeply in the painful groan that escaped Spike.

A second later his head caught up with the situation, and Angel abruptly pulled away. 

“Hey!” Spike said, looking confused and rather pissed off.

Angel shook his head. “Look I - I don’t want to hurt you.”

Spike stared at him for a second, and then burst out laughing. “Well that’s new! Didn’t seem to have any qualms last week when you gave me that black eye.”

Then suddenly serious again he looked at Angel, eyes shrewd. “And anyway - you _do_ want to hurt me. That’s the problem! We had this part of the discussion already, remember?”

“Yes OK, but... I’m not sure I can...” Angel closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts, then caught Spike’s eyes, knowing that he’d understand. “There are a lot of... memories - _William._ ”

Spike looked him thoughtfully, obviously working this over in his mind. Then he smiled - a strange smile that Angel couldn’t gauge - and held up his hands over his head, as though in supplication.

“In that case... William says: I’m all yours - _Sire_.”

If Angel had been alive he’d have found it hard to breathe - because the words abruptly stirred something in him that he’d thought long dead. A deep, sharp longing overwhelmed him - memories of times past, and family long dust - shared blood, shared bonds, years of fellowship and teaching his fledglings. _His_ family, that _he’d_ created. 

He’d thought it all gone, obliterated, something never to be found again. Except for Spike of course... 

The odd one out - the one who’d never really been his, no matter how hard he’d tried. Oh he’d been attentive enough when he wanted to, and learned the lessons Angelus had imparted - had even become a valuable companion and an apt pupil. But William had never, _ever_ submitted. Did Spike really mean it?

Slowly Angel reached out, his hand cupping Spike’s face. “Mine?” he asked, wonder in his voice. His eyes couldn’t help but admire the beauty in front of him - _his_ beauty? _His_ boy? _His_ William... after all these years?

_( 'So let me explain to you how things are now. There's no belonging or deserving anymore. You can take what you want, have what you want... but nothing is yours.’)_

Spike was studying him, and whether his words had been planned or a lucky fluke, he obviously knew when he had Angel where he wanted him. Was Angel really such a predictable, sentimental fool?

“All yours,” Spike purred, and shot him a look from under his eyelashes. 

Angel felt like he was floating. He’d lost or given up everything he’d ever had - and now...

“Spike - why...” Angel was scanning his face, unable to make any of this fit. It was so unlike Spike to give up control that he felt sure that he was facing a changeling.

“For fuck’s sake Angel, why do you _think_?” There was sudden exasperation in Spike’s eyes. “If this is what it takes, then this is what I’ll do!” 

Then he smiled a little, shook his head. “And Lord knows I’ve done dumber things than this. Not many, but...” He shrugged and shot Angel a frank look. “So - do you want me?”

Angel stared at him for about three seconds, then did the only thing he could think of - pulled Spike into his arms and kissed him. Not questioning, not exploring... but taking possession. Old instincts and feelings springing to life as though never gone... mixed with the wild, sharp joy of never having to hold back again. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then?” Spike said, slightly dazed, when Angel let go of him. Then he grinned, tongue against teeth, as his eyes flickered up and down Angel’s body. “Where do you want to start - _Sire_?”

“Don’t worry, Will m’boy - I’ll think of something,” Angel replied, as a slow smile crept over his features. Trust Spike to find a way to keep the soul at peace whilst indulging the demon... And flashing back to the dream memory that had sparked this situation, he thought to himself that he’d definitely have to find some rope at some point. For now he’d just have to be creative... and _that_ was something he excelled at!

*****

When the sun finally set, Spike woke... to find that he and Angel were a tangled mess of limbs rather than the solitary gloomy sleepers they’d been for the past 5 weeks. With a start their exploits came back to him, and he smiled slowly and widely.

_Now that had been more like it._

If anyone had ever told him that he’d end up as Angel’s lover - waking up content in the other man’s arms after having himself instigated their getting together - he’d have laughed them out of the room. And then possibly ripped out their tongue for such blasphemy. 

But if his life had taught him anything these last few years, it was that the more improbable the event, the more likely it was that it would occur. 

The past 12 hours or so had been quite a ride... and rather surprising also. He’d thought that Buffy might be the key to Angel, because there was no denying that they were both hers, ‘moving on’ or not. But Buffy was gone - out of reach and lost to them forever. No, the magic word had been ‘Sire’... signifying what they were, who they were, the history and blood that bound them together. 

Offering himself up to Angel had been a spur of the moment impulse - a way to attempt to bridge the gap between past and present, to let Angel know that he couldn’t care less about what had happened back then... That he had Spike’s trust. It always came down to trust - because it wasn’t like they were going to use safewords, was it?

And yet there was more to it. Spike had always longed to belong to someone. He’d been Dru’s for so long, but Dru had been Daddy’s and part of her always out of reach due to the insanity. And Buffy... soulless he’d not understood why she couldn’t let herself love him. Souled he’d understood far too clearly why she shouldn’t... He swiftly swallowed and determinedly purged his mind of _those_ thoughts and endless doubts. It was best _not_ to think of Buffy and all the dreams that he had so ruthlessly killed.

All of which left Angel... 

Spike’s offer had made Angel incoherent with delight, which was a sight Spike had not seen often - and had never been the cause of before. Well... at least not in the same way. To be wanted - _craved_ \- so fiercely and completely had taken his breath away, and he knew he’d forever replay the exact way Angel had said ‘Mine?’ - the astonished look in his eyes... As though he’d been given something so precious he daren’t believe it. 

Not that he’d tell Angel how he felt of course. Their old push-pull power games were back with a vengeance, but where Spike had surrendered himself physically, Angel had for _just_ a moment laid himself more open emotionally than Spike had ever seen. 

He turned a little to watch his grandsire’s sleeping face and shook his head, trying to work out exactly what had happened. Was this love? He’d never been in a situation like this before - he’d always loved women, and always completely, pouring out his lovestruck poetic heart, no romantic gesture too far out. But _this_ \- was different. And he realised that for the first time he was in a relationship where love wasn’t the driving force - the bonds tying him to Angel went far deeper than any emotions they might or might not have. Which was strange, and yet oddly comforting, considering how his heart usually got trampled... 

So this was it then - not how he’d ever dreamed that his life would turn out, but certainly more than acceptable if the past day was anything to go by. Although if Angel thought that Spike was going to let _him_ be in charge every time - well then Angel was in for a surprise, because Spike had quite a few tricks up his sleeve... 

As he contemplated which sweet - and not so sweet - tortures he’d inflict on his Sire when they found their next resting place, he grinned wickedly in anticipation - unlife was definitely looking up! And possibly best of all... he could wind up Angel to his heart’s content, sure in the knowledge that the repayment would be exquisite. So maybe it was love... of some strange sort. Didn’t really matter, did it? Not like he was going to send Angel a Valentine’s anyway... unless it came with handcuffs or similar.

Spike took a deep breath and leaned back into the crook of Angel’s arm. A fella could get used to this...


End file.
